The Boy Who Lived: Year One
by JustThijs
Summary: Harry Potter's parents got killed by Voldemort when Harry was a baby, his godfather raises him and he goes to Hogwarts! Harry/Hermione ship


Harry Potter: Year One

Introduction: This story is about Harry Potter but with a twist. In this story Harry is much more powerful and a lot of events that happen in the real books by J.K Rowling don't happen in this story. It will feature all 7 years, so 7 books and there are no horcruxes so Harry, Ron and Hermione will do their seventh year! I will be trying to post a new chapter every 2 days but I can't promise!

Quik Author Note: Harry Potter and all the other characters are not mine, they are all owned by J.K Rowling!

 **Chapter one:**

Harry woke up and waved in his eyes. Today was his birthday! He turned 11! He was going downstairs and saw that his grandfather Sirius was already there. He lived with his Godfather since he was 1 because his parents got killed by a dark wizard called Voldemort, he also tried to kill Harry but in some way Harry managed to survive and that made him famous. He was known by a lot of Wizards and Witches as "The Boy Who Lived" and he was known over the whole wizarding world. He was also really rich he had more than 10 million gallions and was probably the richest wizard of his age in the whole world! His Grandfather Sirius Black wasn't poor either. His Godfather was the best friend of his father James Potter and his mother Lily Potter. He and his Godfather were eating breakfast while an Owl came in. Sirius took the letter and gave him to Harry and said: I think this letter belongs to you, my boy! Harry took the letter and opened it. He saw that it was a letter from Hogwarts the best school for Wizards and Witches in the world! Harry was invited to Hogwarts, what he already expected and he also received a list of the supplies he needed at school. He gave the list to Sirius and after breakfast they immediately traveled to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. He bought a cauldron, a robe, and Sirius gave him the new fantasticly awesome broom, the Nimbus 2000 for his birthday. After that they walked to Olivander's shop for a wand. After a few minutes of testing wands Sirius buyed a wand for Harry that strangely enough had the same core as Voldemort the person who killed his parents. While walking through Diagon Alley they encountered Remus Lupin, the other best friend from Sirius and his father, they talked for a while and then left.

Harry, Sirius and Remus who also came were at Perron 9 ¾ for Harry because today was his first day at Hogwarts. They were talking a little until the Hogwarts Express was gonna leave, Sirius and Remus said goodbye and Harry got onto the Train and a few minutes later the train left, Harry waved at Sirius and Remus and then searched a place in the train. He got a place and a few moments later a girl and a boy entered. The boy presented himself as Neville Longbottom, Harry remembered that name as his Grandfather had talked about the Longbottoms and what the Dead Eaters did to them. The girl was called Hermione Granger and both her parents were muggles so it was a surprise for her that she was invited for a school where they teach people magic. She also said she had prepared herselves for this and that she had readed a few books about the history of the magical world and the history of hogwarts and that she had practiced a few spells already! Then both Neville and Hermione recognized him! "WOOW! YOU ARE HARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO LIVED!"Was their reaction! "Ehhh, yes I am", answered Harry while he was cleaning his glasses. Then they started talking about what their preferred house was. They all wanted to be in Gryffindor but Neville was a little bit concernerned that he might end up in Hufflepuff. Hermione answered that Hufflepuff was still much better then Slytherin because she had heard that a lot of dark wizards had been in that house. When the train was almost arrived they dressed up and a few moments later the train arrived in Hogsmeade station.

They heard a loud voice shouting: "1st years over here! 1st years over here!" Harry saw that it was the half-giant and gamekeeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid. Hagrid was the person who bringed him to his GodFather Sirius after his parents died. They followed him to the boats that were gonna get them over the lake to the castle. Harry, Neville and Hermione stepped in a boat and another boy who was called Ron Weasly also stepped in. Ron was the second youngest child of his family, 2 of his brothers had already graduated in Hogwarts and 3 of his brothers were still in Hogwarts they were all been in Gryffindor so Ron expected that he was also gonna be in that house. He also had a younger sister who was going to attend Hogwarts next year. They looked at the wonderful view they had at the castle and over the lake and a little bit later they arrived. They got into the castle and there was a boy who introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and he told Harry that he could better get him as a Friend instead of a mudblood, and a Weasly and also that Longbottom guy. Harry answered that he thought it was not so and that he could better not get him as a friend... The boy walked away and then they got into the Great Hall. Proffesor MCGonnal putted first the sorting hat on Harry's hat and the sorting hat started talking: Hmm, He has good brains but I can see that he is also very brave... Gryyfindor or Slytherin might be good I can feel that wants to be in Gryffindor, "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table clapped and a few of them shouted: "HARRY POTTER IS IN GRYFFINDOR! THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER IS IN GRYYFINDOR!" After that Neville, Hermione and Ron got sorted into Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy and his friends all got sorted into Slytherin, and around 40 more people also got sorted into a house, then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore gave a speech and told the students that it was forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forest and it was also forbidden to enter the third floor. After the speech, food appeared and everybody started eating and talking. Around 30 minutes later the dinner was over and the prefects brought the students to their common room. To enter Gryffindor's common room you first needed to give a painting a password. The prefects also gave the students the password for this week and then they entered the common room. Ron and Neville played wizard chess against each other and Hermione and Harry played Wizard Chess against each other. 2 hours later they all got into their sleeping rooms and fell asleep.

 **Author note:**

Thanks everybody for reading Chapter One of Harry Potter, The boy who lived: Year 1! If you liked it please leave a review if you didn't liked it also please a review :)

Also I want to excuse me for my bad English, English is not my main language I am only so It probably Isn't to good... Chapter 2 is coming in 2 days!

Thanks for reading, Thijs!


End file.
